


Handcuffs

by Evilchuckle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, brief mentions of past baddies- Hankel and Buford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek helps Spencer back on the horse- or into the handcuffs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

“I remember, back before Rossi, or Prentiss, back before even Elle, JJ or Garica. Just when the BAU was being shaken up and teams were being formed. We both worked in the BAU but never together, you came in one morning and I asked ‘dude what’s with the bruises’ and you looked me straight in the eye and unashamedly told me ‘handcuffs have been known to do that.’” Derek rolled over to his side, it was dark but he could see Spencer’s outline, he wanted to reach out and touch, to wrap his arm around and snuggle but it appeared he was finally getting some much needed sleep.

“You’ve gained so much confidence over the years, but I think people misunderstand, you’ve always been confident in yourself what you’ve done is learn how to be in a team. You’ve always been on the outside looking in, which is why you’re such a great profiler. You never think ‘what would I do in that situation’ you think ‘this is what people like that do in this situation’.” Derek just wanted to lean in and nuzzle but instead he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

It wasn’t until he had his own place that Derek learned how good coffee was when you were naked, but naked coffee couldn’t wash away the sour mood Derek seemed to be in. Tonight had been a good night, they had made pizza and later snuggled on the sofa while Derek watched football and Spencer read.

Halfway through the game Spencer stopped and got on Derek’s lap but instead of an intense makeout session he wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck and stared at him. Derek unfortunately wasn’t a mind reader so he just shifted to make Spencer’s weight on him more comfortable and waited. It didn’t take long.

“Derek can we have sex please? But differently.” Derek waited he wanted Spencer to give him all the information before he consented. “I want you to handcuff me, I haven’t since Hankel, that was years ago. I liked handcuffs and I want them back. Please?”

Spencer didn’t look scared he looked vaguely longing. Derek hadn’t been in an intimate relationship with Spencer before Hankel. They had gotten together years afterwards, it was a few months after he had cut his hair. Spencer had broken up with his partner and like so many he changed his look. It was that made Derek stop and think about Spencer as a sexual being. 

It was a long courtship with both having their wobbles. But somehow they got together and somehow it worked for them. There had been significant moments for both of them when they showed how deep their relationship was. When Spencer admitted he no longer wrote to his Mom everyday, it was impractical, there wasn’t that much he could say, and he had realised, she was not and is not his responsibility. Or when Derek voluntarily chose to tell Spencer all about Buford.

This was another such moment. There’s a vulnerability linked in with sex. Bondage further adds to it. There is a lot of trust involved, and that Spencer would ask Derek for help to push past something Hankel did to him. It was staggering, it was the biggest declaration of love and trust that Derek had ever had. But it didn’t scare him, he wanted to cradle those emotions, protect them and prove that he was worthy of them.

All he did though was lean in and gently kiss Spencer’s nose “safe word?” Spencer’s grin was blinding, with those words Derek had accepted him, accepted him with all his flaws and fears. Seen his scars and instead of being repulsed or recoiling in horror he had loved them, and wanted to help. Derek was a special man who deserved nothing but love and respect, but he never asked for it. So Spencer gave it to him freely and in abundance.

“Mascara.” Derek nodded to show he would remember, they started then to lazily kiss. To explore the other’s mouth but with Spencer gently rocking just to up the ante a little. Derek, starting to get hard, decided it was time for the main attraction, he pick up Spencer, who wrapped his legs around his waist and carried him to the bedroom.

After being plonked down onto the bed Spencer scrambled up and over to the toy box. He pulled out a pair of red furry handcuffs, better if they didn’t look like the ones they had at work, and lay down on the bed. He raised his hand above his head and cuffed himself to the headboard, hands together.

Seeing Spencer settled Derek climbed on top of him. Again they lazily kissed until Spencer growled for more. So Derek pushed Spencer’s t-shirt up as far as it would go and ran his hands over his body. Kissing and licking. Exploring the body laid bare before him. Worshipping it, enjoying the sounds of pleasure ripped from it, and smirking at the jerks that came when he brushed by a sensitive spot.

But it didn’t take long for Derek to move further south. When he got to Spencer’s erection, which seemed to want to burst through his pants it was so desperate for contact, Derek decided to do something really sexy. Laughter had not been the reaction he had expected.

“Derek what are you doing?”

“Taking your pants off with my teeth. It’s sexy.” He pouted but silently agreed now that he had tried it it was a little silly. So he changed tactics and just yanked Spencer’s pants off. Now faced with a throbbing cock Derek ignored it. 

He loved Spencer’s legs, they were so smooth and silky, he loved to run his hands up and down those never ending legs. To circle around thighs teasingly brushing against cock, to make Spencer think he’d never get the contact he truly wanted. Spencer was at his mercy and Derek was going to give him a good time.

He massaged those legs, moving upwards, gradually getting closer to Spencer’s cock until he was close enough to be able to suck it and reach out for lube. Derek hummed around Spencer’s cock which caused the other man to close his eyes and thrust upwards. Seeing he was distracted Derek reached out and found their smallest vibrator. He lubed it up and gently began to prepare him for it.

The sensations attacking Spencer seemed to be never ending. All he could think was ‘Derek, Derek, Derek, more’. When he felt the vibrator inside him being turned on Spencer keened. It was so good. The vibrations inside him mixed with the warm tight heat of Derek’s mouth. Spencer was so close, he could feel the tingling building up reaching the crescendo. But then something stopped.

Spencer opened his eyes and looked down to see Derek was preparing himself. With no blood left for his head it was only when Derek lowered himself onto his cock that Spencer realised what was going on. 

Fully sheathed Derek took a moment to just take everything in. Spencer’s cock was deep inside him and pulsing. Beating against his prostate causing him to just want to buck, and move, and let go. But the sight before him. Spencer was still handcuffed to the bed, his t-shirt pushed up against his hands, while his body was laid out before him. Covered in Derek’s marks. But it was Spencer looking at him that really undid Derek. He looked so blissful and yet was begging for more.

Derek wished he had more hands. One he would use to hold Spencer’s own tied hands. Another would run up and down Spencer’’s arms, while a different one would play with nipples. His usual two hands would be divided between stroking his own cock and moving the vibrator in Spencer.

Cursing evolution Derek settled on nipple play and his own cock which was demanding attention. He moved his hips and the both of them groaned. Gripping himself firmly Derek timed his own trusts to Spencer’s erratic hip movements. But it soon became too difficult. They both just wanted more and they wanted it now. All thought was gone. They just moved and felt.

It was Spencer exploding inside him that toppled Derek over the edge. He would forever praise the day when they decided to do away with condoms. Extremely satisfied Derek lifted himself up. He quickly released and cleaned Spencer up and then settled next to him in bed.

They kissed gently and soon Spencer was asleep. His last words before dozing off “thank you, I love you.” Derek just basked in the glow of mind-blowing sex for a little longer. But then it hit him. If it wasn’t for Hankel they could have done this sooner. It made him angry that people had hurt this man, and that those hurts could still pain Spencer even years later.

He lay there thinking and talking until he couldn’t stand it anymore and he got up for coffee. “Mmm I think naked coffee is one of the best things you’ve introduced me to.” Derek jolted Spencer had managed to sneak up on him. He watched the other man pour himself a mug, yes naked coffee definitely had its perks.

They sat together quietly sipping coffee, “Derek you can’t protect me from my past, just like i can’t with yours. All we can do is hold hands and face the future together.” Derek looked over at Spencer, who had the ‘I Just Had A Good Fuck’ glow. And smiled, somehow the two of them just worked.


End file.
